runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
David Sinclair/Dialogue
David Sinclair Before quest *''(he is ignoring you)'' Started the quest *'Player:' I'm here to help the guards with their investigation *'David Sinclair:' And? Make this quick, I have better things to *'David Sinclair:' do than be interrogated by halfwits all day **Who do you think was responsible? ***'Player:' Who do you think was responsible? ***'David Sinclair:' I don't really know or care ***'David Sinclair:' Frankly, the old man deserved to die ***'David Sinclair:' There was a suspicious red headed man who came ***'David Sinclair:' to the house the other day selling poison now I ***'David Sinclair:' think about it. Last I saw he was headed towards ***'David Sinclair:' the tavern in the Seers village. **Where were you when the murder happened? ***'Player:' Where were you when the murder happened? ***'David Sinclair:' that is none of your business. ***'David Sinclair:' Are we finished now, or are you just going ***'David Sinclair:' to stand there irritating me with your ***'David Sinclair:' idiotic questions all day? After seeking additional evidence *'Player:' I'm here to help the guards with their investigation *'David Sinclair:' And? Make this quick, I have better things to *'David Sinclair:' do than be interrogated by halfwits all day **Who do you think was responsible? ***'Player:' Who do you think was responsible? ***'David Sinclair:' I don't really know or care ***'David Sinclair:' Frankly, the old man deserved to die ***'David Sinclair:' There was a suspicious red headed man who came ***'David Sinclair:' to the house the other day selling poison now I ***'David Sinclair:' think about it. Last I saw he was headed towards ***'David Sinclair:' the tavern in the Seers village. **Where were you when the murder happened? ***'Player:' Where were you when the murder happened? ***'David Sinclair:' that is none of your business. ***'David Sinclair:' Are we finished now, or are you just going ***'David Sinclair:' to stand there irritating me with your ***'David Sinclair:' idiotic questions all day? **Do you recognise this thread? {Option appears after finding thread} ***'Player:'Do you recognise this thread? ***''(You show him the thread you found on the study window)'' ***has blue or red thread ***'David Sinclair:' No. Can I go yet? your face irritates me. ***has green thread* ***'David Sinclair:' Its some Green thread, like my trousers are made of. ***'David Sinclair:' Are you finished? I'm not sure which I dislike more ***'David Sinclair:' about you, your face or your general bad odour **Why did you buy poison the other day? {Option appears after speaking with Poison salesman} ***'Player:' Why did you buy poison the other day? ***'David Sinclair:' There was a nest of spiders upstairs between the ***'David Sinclair:' Two Servant quarters. Obviously I had to kill them before ***'David Sinclair:' our pathetic servants whined at my father some more ***'David Sinclair:' Honestly, its like they expected to be treated like royalty ***'David Sinclair:' If I had my way I would fire the whole workshy lot of them * - dialogue branch eliminated if last evidence found was thread then they passed to speaking with the poison salesman. The dialogue said then is from the other branch. After the quest *'David Sinclair:' Apparently you aren't as stupid as you look Category:Murder Mystery Category:Quest dialogues